Left 4 Dead 2: Survive if possible
by Rollop
Summary: This Fan-fiction includes OCs, and in the first Chapter there will be none of the Left 4 Dead 2 characters; Coach, Ellis, Nick or Rochelle. Only my OCs. But in the second Chapter they will be there. I'm going to do First-Person POV for my OCs, and when I do Coach, Ellis, Nick or Rochelle's POV, it will be Third-person. Oh, and I don't own L4D2, only my OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Daniel's POV

Why did it have to be like this? I had always hated waiting. But waiting in a dark place like this, and all alone, was starting to get to me.

When would the others finally return anyway? "Dammit, why do I always have to keep guard?" I whispered. "I would have much rather went looking for supplies." I scanned around. I was outside of a Safe-room. I had to stay there and clear the way of Infected for when Sofie and Ostin returned. It didn't look like there were many zombies about, though just in case, I had my Shotgun at the ready. You could never be sure when an Infected would come jumping out of the shadows.

After maybe ten minutes of waiting around and shooting the occasional zombie, I heard Sofie's voice in the distance. _Thank god! _I thought, as I searched with my flash-light for Ostin or Sofie. I didn't see them just yet, but I knew they would be back, and with some supplies, or at least I hoped.

"Hey Daniel, were here." Ostin's voice came in a whisper, and I felt his hand pat my shoulder. "We got some things."

I turned around and grinned. "Hell yeah. Freaking finally you're back, I was worried."

I saw both Sofie and Ostin holding bags in their hands. It didn't look like much but who cared, they were alive at least.

I opened the door to the Safe-house and we walked in. I was pretty darn relieved they came back alright

The electricity in the room didn't work but we had some flash lights so it wasn't much of a problem. Sofie aimed hers down at the bags that she placed on the ground.

"Here." I heard Sofie say as she took out a first aid kit. "This'll help you with your leg, Daniel."

"Oh right, thanks." I actually almost forgot about my injury. It wasn't that bad, despite how gory it looked. I had gotten it from one of those Chargers; it hit me straight into a glass door. I remember how many shards flew around from the impact.

The other two, Ostin and Sofie, were a little roughed up as well, but they would just need some rest. I barred the door to the Safe-room. I turned to my companions with a smile. "So what else is in those bags, you know, other than the first aid kit?"

"We got some food, and a few bottles of water. We also found another flash light in case we need it, a little bit of ammo and a Magnum that was in some guy's apartment," Ostin replied. He looked to be about thirty-eight years old or so. I saw him around Savannah a few times I think, but we never spoke before the Green Flu happened.

Sofie on the other hand was probably twenty from the looks of it, only a few years younger than me. Though for someone who was supposedly the youngest of the group, she was damn well better than us at shooting with her Hunting Rifle.

But I preferred the Shotgun anyway, so it didn't matter to me.

"I think it's pretty good for only going out for about half an hour," Sofie said. She knelt down close to the supplies. "I got a feeling we could have done maybe a _little_ bit better, but, what the hell. Were alive aren't we?"

Ostin nodded. "That we are."

I took some time to look around the supposed Safe-room. It was a little bit closed in, but it would do for three people and for only one night.

I wasn't able to make it to the last evacuation helicopter, but at least I wasn't completely alone, you know? I had Ostin and Sofie, and even though they were basically strangers to me, I was pretty happy they were here.

Ostin stretched his back; a gruff grunt escaped his mouth. He was probably in some pain. We were running around all day, so who could blame him?

I sat on a wooden chair that was in front of one of the barred windows. "I'll stay up for now, you two get some sleep. I'll keep guard." I placed my shotgun on the counter that was by the entrance. I was quite sure that we were safe in the room, but I kept Ostin's two pistols close just in case. "We'll discuss what we do next in the morning, I guess."

"Thanks, you can wake me up when you get tired, I'll take the next shift." Sofie looked around for some pillows or blankets, but seemed to be unsuccessful. After a pause, she sighed. "This is going to be a shitty night."

Ostin curled up in the left corner of the room. "Let's make the best of it, and get as much shut-eye as we can."

Sofie went to the opposite side and lied down.

There was a few cracks in the window, so I could see the hungry Infected walking around aimlessly outside. _Fuck the Green Flu… _

* * *

After two hours and a half I was still sitting on that very chair, I was tired now. I kept counting the minutes and looking down at my watch. Nothing ever happened; the Safe-room was actually _pretty_ darn safe. The zombies basically ignored me so there was no need to shoot them down.

I wanted to wake Sofie like she told me to, but she was resting so well, I didn't want to be an ass and make her keep guard, but then again, she would want me to be rested _as well_.

I sighed. "Shit…" I walked over to Sofie's unmoving form. She was peaceful; did I really want to take that away from her? _Oh what the hell, I need sleep too, _I thought.

I touched her shoulder and shook her a little. "C'mon, get up Sofie."

Sofie sat up and blinked the sleep out of her blue oculi. She turned to me, almost disappointed it seemed. "Oh… Right, it's my turn," she frowned. "How long were you keeping guard?"

I glanced at my watch again. It was 2:40 AM. "Two hours and thirty-five minutes," I grinned. "Sorry for waking you, I'm kind of tired now."

"That's alright, you deserve to be." She stood up. "Any of those… Things—bother you?" She asked in a whisper.

"No, actually. Nothing happened while you two were asleep." I turned and pointed at the chair I previously sat on. "I was sitting there the whole time, all of those zombies just keep walking around and groaning and shit. They never noticed me."

Sofie maneuvered over to the chair. "Okay, well you go to sleep then, I'll stay up for a while; then wake Ostin up for his turn." She chuckled quietly.

"Thanks." I lied down on the cold floor. There were no blankets. Nothing. I got into a more comfortable position and thought for a few minutes before dozing off.

* * *

"Hey, get up big guy." Ostin shook me awake.

I groggily looked around. _Big guy? _I thought. _I guess. I am pretty tall. _"Geez, what time is it?" I looked at my watch. 6:50 AM. I frowned.

"I thought we should get an early start," Ostin said. "Sorry about that."

Sofie walked over to the two of us. "So, what do you think we should do?" She sat down. "We were too late with the last evacuation helicopter… So where do we go?"

That's right. We didn't have a plan. "We need to get out of Savannah. But how do we do that?" I asked.

Ostin looked at Sofie. "Maybe we should try to get a car and drive around Savannah a little bit. Find some survivors?" He shook his head. "If there are any, that is."

I stood up. My leg felt much better, I had patched it up during my first guard duty. "I suppose we could do that." I scowled. "But I don't like the idea of staying here for long."

"Me neither," Sofie agreed. She brushed back her black hair and scrutinized the room. "Well, I say let's do it anyway, and get our shit together." She laughed.

Ostin and I chuckled as well.

We got everything we needed from the Safe-room. I still had my Pump-shotgun in hand because I preferred it to any of the other weapons. I had picked up an Axe last night and strapped it to my back too.

Ostin had his Submachine-gun, and a couple of pistols.

Sofie of course had her Hunting Rifle, and the Magnum that they found last night.

Most of what we could use was stuffed into a bag that we carried around.

"Let's go, I suppose," Ostin said, standing in front of the exit to the Safe-room while holding his Submachine-gun.

Sofie opened the door. "Right."

_Everything will turn out alright, everything will turn out alright. _I found myself thinking in a Mantra. We walked out.

The Infected reacted almost instantly when they heard us. There were only a few, five maybe. I shot the closest two and Sofie and Ostin took care of the rest.

"That was easy." Sofie stated.

I glanced at her. "Please don't jinx us," I grumbled.

The sun was just starting to show. It was still kind of dark out, but it didn't matter to us, we just wanted to find other survivors, or a safe place to stay.

All three of us were nervous it seemed. We advanced further along the road, my home was just a few miles away, I realized, but I didn't really care. It wasn't my home any longer. It wasn't safe. Just like Sofie's and Ostin's homes probably weren't safe either.

I heard a familiar soft growl coming from atop a close by building. We continued to walk down the road. There were a couple of cars around. We were disappointed to find, though, that they were locked.

I shot a stray zombie to the left.

Sofie took out another that was sitting near a post.

After five minutes of walking down the same path, hoping to find a useable car, I heard that same growling. This time I was sure it was a Hunter. _I hate those God damn things! _I thought.

I glanced at Ostin, he realized it too. I could see from the look he was giving me.

"Stay close," said Sofie.

The Hunter was getting nearer, but I still couldn't see where it was.

"There it is," Ostin shouted. "Look out!"

I turned just in time to see the Hunter leaping at Sofie. I shot it once with my Pump Shotgun, but I was too worried that I would shoot Sofie if I attempted it again.

Sofie struggled to get the Special Infected away. "Get it off me!"

An idea popped into my mind. I had almost forgotten about the axe! I pulled it from my back strap and attacked the Hunter. I managed to hit it off of Sofie. Blood splattered on me and her from the impact, but I was used to it, so I didn't care.

Ostin shot at the Hunter with his Submachine-gun. It snarled one last time before dropping dead.

Sofie grunted as she struggled to get up.

I lent her a hand. "Are you alright, Sofie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sofie patted the dirt off of her jeans. Her blue T-shirt was torn, and a large cut showed through it. A bit of sanguine liquid dripped from her wound. "Thanks guys." She smiled at me and Ostin.

"Come on, let's move on a little bit." Ostin said. He continued to walk the path that we were going before the Hunter assaulted Sofie. "Let's try to find a car that's not locked, and doesn't have an alarm."

We walked on for fifteen minutes. There didn't seem to be too many zombies down the path we were heading. Finally we came to a red Bentley car. It was in good condition, and the front door was completely open. I got close enough to inspect it. The once was owner of the car, was dead, sitting in the driver's seat. He wasn't infected before he died… _Is this what will eventually become of me Sofie and Ostin? _I didn't like the idea.

Ostin went and pulled the dead guy out of the car. He was pale, and bloody. He probably bled to death.

_Damn… Poor guy. _The keys to the Bentley were still in the engine.

I heard a couple of gun shots behind me. I quickly glanced to see. It was just Sofie; she had shot down a zombie that was a few feet away from me.

"Oh, thanks…" I muttered.

Sofie got closer to me and Ostin. "Is there enough gas?"

Ostin got inside; he sat on the driver's seat and started the car up. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it. "I think so. This thing will take us to where we need to go." He grinned. "Get in you two. I'm driving."

"I call shotgun!" I shouted to Sofie.

"Fine," Sofie chuckled, and got in the back-seat. "I'm not a child, you know."

I sat in the front seat. "Sure you are, you're like ten or something," I teased.

"I'm twenty-three," Sofie said. "How could I possibly look ten to you?"

I grinned, but didn't answer.

We started driving. I wondered if there were actually other people out there, and whether we would find them.

After ten minutes of silence, Ostin grunted. "So, where _exactly _are we heading, kids?" He shuffled around in his seat, trying to get more comfortable. "For now, I think we should just try to get out of Savannah, find other survivors. Find the CEDA maybe, if we can."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I agreed.

Sofie sighed. "I don't know guys…"

I scrutinized Sofie. "What do you mean you don't know? Do you have something better in mind?"

"Well, not _really_." She stared out the window. "It's just that, don't any of you have a relative or friend somewhere that you would like to see?" She turned to me slightly. "That you would like to know is okay?"

"Sofie," Ostin started. "We first have to make sure that _we _are alright." He shook his head. "Now I know we are all worried about our family and friends, but we have to be realistic. You two are the _only _other people I have seen this whole time. Either our family and friends were evacuated or…" He frowned. "Or they turned, like most."

I nodded. "He's right Sofie…" I couldn't keep the depression from lurking into my voice. "We need to get out of Savannah and find _any_ other survivors."

"I suppose," Sofie replied. Since no one was sitting on the other side—next to her; she could lie down in the back seat, and she did.

I looked down at my watch. It was 7:42 AM. How much longer would it take to get out of Savannah?

"Hey Ostin, how long do you think it'll take until we are out of this place?" Sofie questioned. Basically she just took the words out of my mind and asked the question I meant to ask.

Sofie and I stared at Ostin, waiting for a response.

"To be honest, I don't know." Ostin drove past a Stop sign. "It'll be a while with all of these infected people getting in the way, I can tell you that much."

I looked out at the scenery as we drove. There were zombies, a lot I guess, walking around. Some chased the car, but they were unsuccessful in dealing any damage to us.

Sofie was also gazing out of her window, again, at all of the—things—that were once human. After a couple of minutes I heard her gasp softly.

I turned my head to see why.

"Guys, look over there. That Hotel is half burnt to the ground." Sofie pointed at a building that was a block away. "I wonder why it's like that."

Ostin slowed down the car a little. "The sign reads Vannah Hotel. Wasn't that one of the places where helicopters evacuated people?"

"Yeah, I think so," I sighed. "Definitely don't think it's evacuating anymore people though…"

Ostin speeded up again.

* * *

Thirty minutes went by as we drove around, almost aimlessly it seemed. None of us talked very much.

Ostin said that he knew what he was doing, where we were going and all. But I kind of sensed he didn't actually know what he was doing, or going. He didn't look that sure of himself. He was definitely not around this part of Savannah very often. Neither was I or Sofie.

A couple of zombies got on the road and into the way, Ostin drove into them. He didn't hesitate. He already did that to too many Infected since we found the car.

Sofie must have fallen asleep, because she was lying quite still and her eyes were shut.

I smiled. At least she was getting some rest. I only knew her now for maybe two days or so, but she seemed to be someone I would've liked even before the Apocalypse. Ostin too.

"Look over there." Ostin disturbed my train of thought. "That Mall, isn't it Liberty Mall? I heard over the radio before that they were making that place an Evacuation center."

Sofie groaned. The sudden talking must have awakened her. "What did you say?"

"He said that the Mall over there was made into an Evacuation center," I paused. "Like the Hotel we saw earlier."

"Ah, I see." Sofie sat up. "Maybe… Maybe we should check it out you guys, what if there's some useful things in there?"

I chuckled. "Girls. Always so _obsessed _with Malls, am I right?" I smiled at Ostin.

Sofie just glared. "Daniel, that has nothing to do with me wanting to check the place out." She shook her head. "Besides, I never cared about Malls _that _much."

Ostin drove into the Malls Parking-lot. There were actually quite a few zombies around though. "Do you kids want to go in or not?" He continued to drive around the Parking-lot. It was jammed full of cars. "I personally don't want to risk getting killed for some supplies."

"Yeah, let's not go in." I gazed at how many Infected were starting to gather around. "We're good on supplies for now, I think."

Sofie nodded. "You guys are right. Let's just get out of here now."

A zombie reached our car and banged on it. Ostin just drove past it and sped up towards the exit of the Parking-lot.

I noticed while we were getting out, that there were actually quite a few _dead _zombies about. _Was someone here before? _I tapped Ostin's shoulder while he drove. "Look at all of those corpses…" I cleared my throat as I spotted one on the side-walk that had a bullet planted straight into its fore-head. "People must have done this, right?"

Sofie looked like this gave her an idea. "You're right, Daniel. Maybe the CEDA was here recently? Or perhaps it could've been someone else? Other survivors, you know?"

Ostin shook his head. "Maybe. But that could very well have been a while ago. There's no way in telling." He slowed down when he reached a curve. "Besides, even if the CEDA or some survivors killed those zombies recently, it doesn't _mean_ that we are going to find them any time soon."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Sofie said. She sighed and gazed out of her window again. She looked over at me. "Hey Daniel, what time is it? You have a watch right?"

"Yeah, I do." I glanced down at it. "It's 8:23 AM."

The sun was out completely now. It illuminated our surroundings slightly, but it still felt gloomy outside. Maybe it was just the mood that I was in.

I turned to Ostin. He looked calm. Content even. He was probably just feeling lucky that we made it this far.

* * *

We drove on for an hour and twenty minutes more. We had to stop once because one of those Charger things tackled our vehicle. Thankfully it didn't do too much harm, but we did have to get out of the Bentley to kill the damned bastard.

Ostin said that we were getting close to the exit of Savannah. That made my day. But something else had to ruin it.

"Damn it, what do we do now?" Sofie asked.

Ostin sat for a while thinking. After a couple of minutes he grunted. "_Well, _there's nothing left _to _do." A frown pulled at his lips. "There isn't enough gas. We have to go by foot now, kiddies." He turned around to look at Sofie. "We could either A) go look for some fuel for this car, or B) start traveling by foot. There isn't long until we make it out of Savannah, so it shouldn't be too bad."

Traveling with a car seemed to be so much safer than by foot. But I didn't want to go looking for some fuel. That could take _ages, _because the last Gas-station we saw was miles back. The exit to Savannah was really close anyway. I looked at Sofie, trying to decipher what she was thinking.

"Well…" Sofie began. "I think that we could make it by foot, what do you think Daniel?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I agree with you." I looked at the roof of the car thoughtfully. "Though, I do really like this Bentley, I always wanted one before."

Ostin chuckled. "Let's travel by foot, I think that will be the best."

We got out of the vehicle, and got our supplies and guns in hand. I carried a light backpack with water bottles and food in it, and we got Sofie to put most of the ammo in her purse that she apparently got for her last birthday, from her older brother.

I kind of felt bad hearing that she too had a sibling. It was more to lose. It got me thinking of my _younger _brother, he was only seventeen. I wondered if he got evacuated. _Damn I hope he did. _

* * *

After forty minutes of traveling by foot, we were finally out of Savannah. All of us were tired of walking, tired of _fighting. _Now all I wanted to do was to get to a Safe-room. My injured leg, even though I patched it up before, was starting to act up. I needed to sit for a while or something. I realized though, that we were on a Highway, and quite far from any town from the looks of it. Sofie and Ostin were also kind of hurt. We had to stop a while ago, to patch ourselves up.

We continued to walk. I noticed that the farther we went the more cars were piled up on the road. A lot of people were probably trying to get out of Savannah too.

I squeezed through between a truck and a van. I thought that maybe we could use a car to get to another town faster, but that wouldn't work, there wasn't enough space to drive on this road.

A zombie ran at me from a few feet away. I shot her (or _it_) with my Pump-shotgun, and she fell to the ground. I made sure not to hit any of the cars, because most of them had stupid alarms planted on them. Those kinds of noises attract Infected, something none of us want to do. _Ever._

"Hey, guys look," said Sofie. "It appears to be a Stock car, you know, the kind's racers use. I wonder what it's doing out here?"

That Stock car looked familiar. Realization came to my mind. "Wait a second!" I walked over and patted the cars top. "This car belongs to Jimmy Gibbs Jr. I think. He was a well know racer before the Green Flu. You ever hear of him? I wonder if he's still alive or if he turned…" I peeked in the front window to see if there was a zombie in the car. Nothing.

"I never heard of him. I wasn't really into cars and racing before," Sofie chuckled.

Ostin opened the trunk. "Kids, there's a few guns in here, and some ammo, if you want to check it out."

"Huh?" I walked over to see. "Are you serious?" The trunk did indeed have guns and such in it.

Ostin looked up at me. "Did this "Jimmy Gibbs Jr." also like firearms?" He laughed.

"You think that maybe Jimmy's still alive or something?" I know it was a dumb idea to ask, but I was just curious.

"I don't know…" Sofie paused and put on a thinking face. "Maybe it wasn't even Jimmy Gibbs Jr. to drive this car all the way out here. It could've easily been other survivors that found his car and took it for a ride."

"Yeah, well that's a possibility, but it's not going to get us anywhere. If you want to switch out your weapon for one of these, go ahead and do it," said Ostin, changing the subject.

"Alright." I scanned over the guns, though there didn't seem to be much. I continued to look around, and to my surprise, I saw a neat looking Shotgun tucked in the back. "Ah, looky over here, this Shotgun is _sweet_!" I picked it up to examine it. It was a Combat-shotgun.

For a while I tried to figure out my new weapon. Ostin and Sofie didn't take anything from the trunk, so they waited for me to be finished.

"When are you going to be done with that?" Sofie asked in a tone of impatience.

I put my pointer finger up, while still looking down at the Combat Shotgun. "Just another minute, I think I got this all figured out now." I looked up and grinned at her. "This one's going to be a lot better than my last; it can hold up to ten bullets, while the Pump-shotgun can only hold eight." I chuckled. "Isn't that _awesome_?"

"Yeah sure," Sofie smiled.

"Okay, I'm ready to go; I got the right ammo for my new and beloved Shotgun." I walked ahead of the others while grinning, and probably like an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2: Sofie's POV

Daniel went ahead. He seemed happy to have found that Combat-shotgun. I guessed it only made sense; he was pretty good with those kinds of guns after all. _I wonder if Daniel used a Shotgun before._

We walked on for a few minutes, having to squeeze through between cars sometimes, since there were so many of them. I followed closely behind Daniel, and Ostin was in back of me.

A couple of zombies charged at us, while groaning.

Daniel shot the first one and I took down the second with my Rifle. _I'd hate to be overconfident, but I'm getting okay with this gun. _I smiled at the thought.

While looking around I saw that there were a few a dead bodies of Infected lying around, that _we _didn't kill. _Isn't this a sure sign that people other than us have been through here? _I didn't ponder on it too much, it could've been _days _ago that people went through here, they were probably already dead by now.

I heard a gargling sound. _Could it be one of those Boomers? _I hated those things. Ostin and I encountered a couple before we even met Daniel, but we haven't seen any since, probably because we were in that Bentley most of the time. I observed my surroundings, trying to find that Fat-thing.

"Over there!" Daniel shouted. "You fat bastard, take this," he growled as he shot the Boomer. Its entire top part of its body exploded, leaving just its legs.

Thankfully the blood didn't get on any of us, but I still felt myself close to gagging.

"Disgusting creature," Ostin commented.

I took out an incoming zombie, and afterwards backed off a little bit. "I agree. I wonder how a human can deform _that _much," I shook my head. "It's horrid, and that thing _stinks_."

We walked at a slow pace down the road for maybe ten minutes. The cars were lessening a little bit as we went along. Daniel was humming a song quietly. It was more comforting than our gunshots, and footsteps, so I didn't mind.

Ostin didn't seem to care either. He was now the one walking ahead of both me and Daniel, shooting at the closest Infected whenever they came near.

I snacked on a Granola-bar that I took out of the bag Daniel was carrying. I thought it was ironic that I was eating so shortly after seeing something disturbing like the Boomer. But I was hungry, so there was no point in starving myself.

We walked for about five more minutes and then I heard something.

_Bang!_

I stopped. _What the—what is that? _It sounded like a gunshot, it wasn't from Ostin Daniel orme, so who was it? "Guys, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ostin asked, turning to me.

Another gunshot sounded.

"_That." _I replied, in a somewhat anxious tone.

Daniel signaled for silence. He listened.

_Bang!_

_Another _gunshot, this time it sounded like a pistol, rather than the louder shot that came before it. It was coming from not far ahead of us.

We simply looked at each other in confusion.

Daniel was the first to speak. "Gunshots… That means someone's out there." He turned to look at Ostin. "It doesn't sound too far, let's go ahead. It could be the CEDA!"

"Alright, yeah, but let's be cautious," I said.

We ran forward. I could hear a few shots still. I could hear voices in the distance too. _People, actual people! _I thought. My heart pounded. I was excited. I still knew to be skeptical though; what if it were people who could potentially be dangerous towards me Ostin or Daniel. I wouldn't want that.

Ostin came to a sudden halt. He put his hand before me, to make me come to a stop as well. "There…" He breathed, pointing at something.

Daniel and I stared in silence. There were three, maybe four from what I could see, people standing and shooting at Infected a few yards away. They didn't seem to notice us; they were too busy killing what looked to be a large horde of zombies up ahead of them.

"Come on, let's go help!" Daniel sprinted down the road, but since his leg was damaged he didn't go that fast.

Ostin and I followed.

We killed some of the closer zombies, while the strangers took down the others. They finally noticed us, but said nothing as we joined to help them.

"Jockey!" One of them yelled as he shot a small jumping zombie before it leapt onto Ostin.

After a few minutes, we managed to kill all of the Infected. The strangers looked exhausted, and we were probably looking the same.

"Thanks." A large and—like Daniel—African American man said, as he stepped closer to Ostin. "You three… Are you infected? Immune?"

Ostin, Daniel and I exchanged looks. Ostin nodded. "We're immune."

"Good, good." The black man said, he took a glance back at the three people behind him and then he looked back at us. "Where you headed?"

"Nowhere in particular… We're actually just looking for a safe place to be, or other survivors—like you," Ostin told them. He reached his hand forward to the fat black guy. "My name is Ostin." He indicated to me. "That's Sofie." He then pointed to Daniel. "And that's Daniel."

"You can call me Coach," Coach shook Ostin's hand. "Nice to meet ya'll."

A pretty black woman approached me from behind Coach. "It's good to see I'm not the only girl left on the planet," she smiled. "My name's Rochelle." With her head she gestured to a man in a white suit. "The fancy looking guy is Nick. And that's Ellis."

I shook Rochelle's hand. "It's a pleasure."

They seemed kind from what I could tell, but I was still somewhat cynical. Could we trust them? I guessed we would find out eventually.

"Anyway, we're lookin' for someplace safe," Coach started. "If any of you got an idea, I ain't gonna mind hearin' it."

Everyone was silent for a couple of minutes.

"Seriously? No one?" Nick shook his head. "That's just great. What do we do then?"

"Well, I don't know. Us three have been just heading down this road," said Ostin. "We got out of Savannah a while ago, we would've taken a car after our Bentley ran out of gas, but we couldn't since the start of this Highway was too jammed."

Coach frowned. "Shit, you too? We had to get out of our car to be able to squeeze through all of those damn things."

"Man, and we had an awesome ass racin' car too!" Ellis said. "Guess who's? Jimmy. Gibbs. Jr. That's who's car we been ridin' in!"

_Wait a second, _I thought. _Daniel said the name of the owner of that one Stock car we saw earlier was Jimmy Gibbs Jr._

I heard Daniel chuckle. "Yeah, we saw Jimmy's Stock car a while after having to leave our Bentley," he grinned. "You actually got to drive that thing?"

Ellis nodded solemnly. "Yep, and it was like the _best _time of my life. I'm tellin' you, Jimmy Gibbs Jr. is the man!"

"I envy you," Daniel said. He looked at his watch and then crossed his arms. "11:00 AM," he muttered. "We'll have enough time to find a safe place to stay, I think."

"Sure hope so boy," Coach said as he walked by and pat Daniel on the shoulder. "Let's go down this road, maybe we'll find something."

* * *

About an hour into the walk, I heard something. It sounded like coughing. Was that one of the other people? Maybe I just heard it; maybe it was just in my head. I glanced at Daniel, who was scanning around with his eyes, looking for something. I tapped his shoulder lightly. "Did you hear coughing too?" I whispered to him. "I thought I heard something."

Daniel bobbed his head once. "It sounds like something I encountered before I met you and Ostin." He glanced at me, and shook his head. "I _never _want to see anything like that _ever_ again."

Ellis had started to ramble on a minute ago, but Coach shushed him. "Guys, I think a Smoker's around." He quickly made sure his AK-47 was reloaded. "Stay close; don't want that thing to get ya."

"What _thing _are we talking about exactly?" Ostin asked. Everyone walked along the road closer together. "A Smoker? I think the radio may have mentioned it before, but I haven't seen one yet."

Nick looked at Ostin. "It's a tall zombie with a _really _long tongue, fucking things a freak. Avoid it if you can," he chuckled. "Or it'll catch you, and trust me, you don't want that."

Ostin grunted.

We advanced further on the road, and as we did so we killed a few Infected. I still could hear the occasional coughing coming from the woods near the street that we were on. It made me uneasy, as if that Smoker was watching us closely. I observed the trees, expecting something to pop out at me.

Soon, I heard someone yelp. I turned to my right, and then left.

It was Daniel; a Smoker's tongue was wrapped tightly around his waist and neck, _choking_ him. The others were already shooting at it, but most of the bullets missed. Daniel was being dragged into the forest. When we realized where it was taking him, we ran after it.

Twigs and branches hit me as I sprinted as best as I could deeper into the woods. Everyone else was either in front or in back of me. No one risked shooting after the Smoker and Daniel. Too many trees and such were in the way of our vision, we couldn't see them properly. It felt like we were chasing after it for ten minutes before I heard Daniel.

"Help, dammit!" Daniel's voice was obscure, but hearable.

_Come on, _I thought. _Run faster Sofie! _

The Smoker stopped as we came into some sort of clearing, but it was hitting Daniel now, _hurting_ him.

Finally, someone, I thought it to be Nick—shot the Smoker down, causing some sort of greenish air to explode out of it.

Daniel fell to the ground and clutched his throat. He gasped for air, and in return only received the putrid gas that the Smoker had released.

Ostin, before anyone else, went to help him up. He dragged him away from the green air. "Are you all right sport?"

"Yeah, but that things _disgusting_…" He coughed once more. "I'm fine," he stood on his feet and looked at his surroundings.

So did everyone else.

"Where the hell are we?" Nick asked.

There was an old house to my right. It was brown, and wooden. There looked to be mold on some parts—it gave me a strange feeling. _Who lived here before the Green-flu? He or she would have to be crazy! _

"Any of you wanna check that house out?" Coach asked. "Maybe there are some things in there that we could use." He didn't really wait for a response, and walked ahead towards it.

So did Rochelle.

"Who wants to bet this house is haunted?" Daniel asked, and then chuckled.

Rochelle—who was already opening the door with Coach—laughed. "Creepy ass ghosts? That's one of the last things we need in a Zombie Apocalypse."

"Zombies _and_ ghosts? This is gonna be cool," Ellis grinned.

We went inside the house. I felt like my insides were turning. _This place is definitely not right. _There was creaking as we walked, and there were stairs heading upwards. Strangely the place was actually quite clean, compared to how I imagined it to be from the outside view.

"I'll head upstairs with Daniel and check it out," Ostin said.

The two started up. I wanted to go with them. It wasn't that I didn't like Rochelle, Coach, Ellis or Nick—well, admittedly Nick _did_ seem like kind of an ass—but I just felt more comfortable around Daniel and Ostin. Why shouldn't I? I had every right; I knew them longer than those four, even though it was not by much. I decided I would stay downstairs anyway, even though I didn't want to.

We searched for a bit.

Nick found some sort of Pain-killers, while Rochelle found an axe and strapped it to her back. "Axe me a question, I dare you," she joked.

I laughed even though I didn't find it very funny. I just wanted to be polite.

Rochelle smiled at me.

An abrupt noise caught our attention. It came from upstairs, and sounded like someone shouting, but it was too "girly" to have been Daniel or Ostin. "What was that?" I asked.

"Dunno," Coach whispered. "Let's go upstairs, c'mon."

We cautiously walked upwards, but almost each step made an unrelenting creaking noise. It bothered the _hell_ out of me. There was no way we could be quiet with these stairs.

_Bang._

It sounded like something heavy was put onto the ground. What was happening up there, to Daniel and Ostin? Were they okay? I needed to know. I lightly pushed past Coach and made my way to the entrance to a room that was right above the stairs. It was open just a bit.

_It will be alright. Don't worry Sofie, you got this, _I thought before opening the door .

* * *

(_So this is my second Chapter. _

_I appreciate critiquing, if anyone wants to give me any tips or suggestions I would be very thankful, there's always room for improvement. This Chapter was shorter than my first, but I don't think it matters much. _

_I hope you enjoyed reading it, if you did! Review if you like this story up until now, and if you have anything you would like to critic me on. _

_By the way, Chapter one was the first time I ever wrote in First-person POV, and this is the second._

_Later on in the story I will be doing Third-person POV, but mainly just for the Original L4D2 characters; Coach, Ellis, Nick and Rochelle—because I wouldn't feel comfortable doing them in First-person since I didn't create them. Thus I don't know they're personality perfectly, and in First-person you have to know the character pretty well, or at least I think. _

_Anyways, thanks!)_


	3. Chapter 3: Ostin's POV

The little girl was clearly scared. She had her small pistol pointed at me and Daniel, but it seemed like she probably never held a weapon before. We both already dropped our guns in hopes that she would realize we weren't going to hurt her. But she still didn't give in. _They must have heard me and Daniel drop our weapons, they'll be here at any moment now, _I thought.

And I was _right_.

Sofie abruptly came through the door, followed by Coach. "W-what's going on in here?" She questioned, her eyes slowly drifted towards the girl pointing her pistol at me and Daniel. "You…"

"Go away," the girl urged, her voice was bland, but I could hear how frightened she was. She trembled. "Get out of my house!"

"I told you… We aren't here to hurt anyone_,_" Daniel said softly. "We just came here to gather supplies; that's all." He swallowed.

Sofie walked towards the girl. "What's your name?"

The girl dropped her pistol, fell to her knees and sobbed into her palms. "D-don't eat me, please…" She sniffled, and cried harder, while using her arms to wipe the tears away.

By this time the rest of our group; Rochelle, Nick and Ellis, entered the room.

"Calm down," Sofie said, kneeling next to the girl. "We're here to help, we aren't infected, so don't worry," she hesitated before putting her hand on the fragile girls back. "My name's Sofie."

"Y-you aren't one of them?" The girl gazed up at us; her green eyes were reddened from crying.

"Of course not," Daniel said.

Nick seemed displeased. He shook his head in disbelief. "How in the world is a _child _still alive," he muttered.

It looked like Coach heard him, because he shot him a glare.

"Is this your home?" Rochelle questioned from beside me.

The girl nodded. "Yeah, it is. My Ma and Pa owned it."

_Nick was right, how _is _a child still alive in a world like this? _I asked myself. "_This has got to be a dream." _

"You didn't tell us your name," Daniel spoke up again. "What is it?"

"Leslie. And my last name is Forbes," Leslie stood up. She examined us, trying to decipher something it seemed. "Y-you people are the first I've seen that's not…" She bit her lip, supposedly trying to find the right word. "Infected," she sniffled.

"How old are you?" Coach asked. "Eleven?"

"Twelve, last month," Leslie corrected.

I wondered how many Infected people she encountered. It seemed kind of unlikely that there were many, it was a somewhat enclosed area that she lived in. _No neighbors should mean no zombies too_, I thought. "Do you think this house is somewhat safe from the Infected?" I asked.

Leslie thought for a minute before answering. "I don't know," she frowned. "I haven't seen many, other than my Ma and Pa and two others…"

A pang of guilt hit me. _Poor girl, _I thought.

"We're trying to find a safe place to stay before it gets dark out," Rochelle started. "If you wouldn't mind us sleeping here, this house would be great to bunk in for one night, actually."

"I s-suppose you could…" Leslie said. "If you want."

Rochelle smiled. "Thanks," she turned to us. "So what do you think? Are we sleeping here tonight?"

"Yeah," Coach said. "That would be fine."

Leslie trusted pretty easy it seemed. She went from pointing a shaky pistol at me and Daniel to letting us sleep in her family's house.

* * *

There were two upstairs bedrooms—the one we were in when we found Leslie, and another that looked to be the largest of them all, and there was a downstairs bedroom; that Leslie said was her own. There was a nice sized Living-room, and Kitchen. There were in all, just two bathrooms—one downstairs, and one in the largest bedroom, upstairs.

At first sight from the outside view, the house looked horrible, but inside it was quite good—not the best, but good.

We barred the windows in case there were any zombies near, and locked the two doors. For three hours we discussed what we would do in the morning, and made sure the house was safe. All of us agreed to go down the road we were on previously, get a car with gas in it, and find other survivors, or the CEDA. We would go looking for a small town to settle in, if possible.

In my opinion, it wasn't the best idea, but it would work. We didn't have much of a choice anyway. This house wouldn't last long, we already saw a couple of zombies while barring the windows, so we couldn't stay here. Savannah was completely full of zombies, so going back there wasn't an option either. Basically we would have to travel, and do whatever we could to survive.

Leslie said that she wanted to come with us, which was a logical decision of course. Such a small girl would never be able to be on her own for _too_ long.

Everyone took showers, and was extremely happy to do so. It took about an hour for everyone to be clean.

I sat on the couch. There wasn't much to do now that we discussed everything that needed discussing. It was only 4:45 PM, according to Daniel, and we already found the place that we would sleep in for the night.

Rochelle, Coach, Ellis, and Leslie were in the Kitchen, messing around with the stove that worked, apparently. It was good to know that the house still had electricity, and water for the shower _especially_. They were attempting to make something to eat after Leslie showed them some canned foods that were stored away in a closet. Daniel shared the little bit of Granola bars and chips that we had in our bag for anyone who was really hungry.

"Hey Ostin," Sofie greeted me as she sat on the other side of the couch I was on. "Rochelle says that she's making some Pork and Beans, and Ravioli." She laughed. "But of course it's from cans, so it won't be that good. I hate canned food."

"We eat what we can," I said. It came out a little blunt sounding I figured, which wasn't what I meant to do.

Sofie sighed. "Yeah," she agreed.

Daniel was upstairs trying on clean cloths. We all had to wear Leslie's parent's clothing, but she said it was alright. Nick was still taking a long shower. He seemed to have a certain hate for dirtiness, I supposed.

* * *

After an hour of just sitting at the Kitchen-table, eating and all, everyone decided to go to sleep early, and get enough rest for tomorrow.

Rochelle and Sofie slept in the smaller of the two upstairs rooms. Daniel and I decided on the living _room_; and Nick, Coach and Ellis went for the largest bedroom.

Leslie of course slept in her little quarters.

I lied awake for a while. Thinking about my wife, and what happened to her. Thinking about the world and what happened to _it._ _Why, Green-flu, why did you ruin everyone's life? _I lingered on the thought, thinking that it could have been all just a Nightmare up until now, but of course it wasn't.

This was _reality_

* * *

"Get up, kiddo." Once again I had to shake Daniel at an attempt to wake him.

"Ugh…" Daniel moaned. "What? Oh, right." He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, and then looked at his watch to see what time it was. "10:20 AM. I got to say, I slept a lot this night."

I chuckled. "We all did, I think."

Rochelle walked in from the kitchen and handed Daniel a Granola-bar. "You're going to need as much energy as you can get," she smiled. "Get ready to go now, and make sure you don't forget anything."

Daniel nodded. "Alright, thanks."

Everyone got ready, and we started off. We went through the woods again and soon found the road that we were yesterday on. I found that it was quite chilly out, but it didn't bother me to an extreme extent. I noticed Leslie stayed closest to Sofie. It seemed they took a liking to each-other.

Ellis was telling us about someone named Keith as we walked along the road. I didn't listen however. Personally, the kid was getting on my nerves. He wouldn't shut-up very often, and babbled continuously about things no one really wanted to hear. It made my head _ache_.

There were a few cars on the street. We checked some in hopes that they wouldn't be locked or have an alarm, but most of them did.

"Hey, over here guys," Sofie called. "This car's open."

Coach examined the blue-van for a moment. "Yeah, this'll be okay. It has fuel in here too."

"Too bad this ain't Jimmy Gibbs's Stock-car," Ellis commented.

"Yeah. _Too_ bad," Nick said, sarcastically.

We got in the car and Daniel was the driver, while Nick sat in the passenger's seat. I sat next to Coach and Rochelle in the backseat; and Sofie, Ellis and Leslie sat on the seats in front of us. The van was slightly crowded, but no one complained, not even Nick, who seemed to always have something negative to say.

Daniel started to drive, and five minutes into it he already had to run over four zombies—including a Smoker that was in the way.

Everyone, even Ellis, was silent for the first fifteen minutes of the drive. Leslie was almost always silent however; she only spoke to Sofie occasionally.

* * *

Forty minutes later we came across an entrance to a small town. We didn't go in just yet though. Daniel parked a few yards away from it and we got out of the car to discuss what we'd do when we go in the town.

"Okay people," Coach started. "This is the first town we seen in a while now, we got to be careful, towns mean more Infected. When we get in, the first thing we gotta do is kill as many zombies as possible to clear the path. We'll stick together so no one gets hurt. Oh, and we need to search for other survivors, remember that."

Sofie sighed. "What about Leslie? She can't fight, she's just a kid."

"I—"Leslie attempted to say.

"That's true," Coach interrupted with his booming voice. "We'll just all have to keep an eye on her the most, and don't let her get close to any of the Infected."

"I can fight." Leslie sounded unsure of herself. "I-I could fight with a gun…"

Daniel shook his head. "You're a child, children don't hold guns; it's just a fact. You could seriously hurt yourself, or one of us."

I agreed. It was an insane thing for a little girl to hold something so dangerous.

"I just want to be useful," Leslie said. "I don't want to be a nuisance to anyone…"

Sofie patted the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, you're not a nuisance, you'll be fine," she encouraged. "We just don't want you to be _dangerous_. If we were to give you a gun you could easily shoot one of us on accident."

No one said anything for a couple of minutes.

Nick groaned something incomprehensible, and pulled his fingers through his hair. "Let's give the kid a weapon at least," he grunted. "A knife maybe, anything that's sharp enough to kill. She could use it you know, if anything were to happen…"

"Nick's right," said Ellis. "I got a pocket knife you could use, if ya want." He shuffled in his pants for it, and pulled the said object out. "Here you go. It's better than nothin' I reckon."

Sofie took the knife from Ellis' hand and gave it to Leslie. "Be careful."

I shook my head. _Kids should never have to hold a weapon, _I thought.

Everyone was quiet for a minute. Then suddenly there was a noise—a vibration. Was it just me or was the ground really shaking. The others noticed it as well.

"Crap!" Coach boomed. "This sounds like a Tank." He scanned around.

_What in the world is a Tank? _I thought.

Everybody was panicking now, but_ I _was mainly just confused.

"Get in the car," Rochelle said. "Come on, hurry."

Just when we attempted to open the car doors I heard it. A sickening roar, it was from behind me. I turned in time to see a huge thing_ actually_ picking a piece of the road up and aiming it at us. "Dodge!" I shouted.

Everyone scrammed away from the car while almost tripping on each other.

The piece of road was thrown, and passed just a few inches above my head. I felt frozen in place, but I managed to maneuver to the others.

People were shooting at it now. I did the same, but the few bullets that hit the Tank only seemed to aggravate it more.

"Kill it. Kill it!" Someone shouted.

I thought that my heart was going to pound out of my chest as I saw the Behemoth charging at us. It was the angriest thing I ever saw, absolutely _furious_. We moved around it and onto the road, while still shooting.

Leslie was sobbing behind me, I noticed. I could only imagine how much fear was overwhelming the little girl.

The Tank roared. Incoming zombies pushed past it and their groans filled my ears.

Everyone was scattered far around now. _So much for sticking together, _I thought. Leslie was still behind me though. I realized that—to my dislike—_I _had to keep her safe, since I was the only one close enough to do so.

Zombies came nearer and nearer. I shot the closest ones before they reached me or Leslie. I caught a glimpse of Rochelle getting carried off by a Smoker to my right. "Help!" She screamed.

I couldn't assist her, the others had to.

The Tank was bloody from all of the injuries it was taking, but it still stood. It was close to the van we were previously driving in, and to my surprise it turned around towards the vehicle and _picked _it off the ground.

I was absolutely stunned at its strength. I continued to shoot at the zombies—at the Tank, but I heard a shriek from behind me. I turned around. It was Leslie, a Hunter attacked her. _Everything_ was going to hell.

"Ostin, behind you!" A voice called out, I recognized it as Sofie's but wasn't sure. I whirled back around and there it was: A blue flash of death. It was our van and it was going to _hit _me.

I let out a shout full of fear, and dropped to the floor.

* * *

(_This is the third Chapter to my story. I appreciate anyone who wants to give helpful critiques on my writing, and don't hesitate to tell me what you think about it up until now, be truthful if you do. :)_

_I decided that I want some ideas for OCs to include in this story, but not many. I would like mainly bad-characters to add, people who would betray and even go as far as to kill fellow humans, so if you would have an "evil" character that you want to suggest to add in this story, you can just ask and I _might _add him or her. Oh, and by the way, the evil character will probably be killed off, just saying. _

_You can also give me ideas for good people, but it's not that likely that I will take them, I think.  
_

_Thanks!)_


	4. Chapter 4: Daniel's POV

There were dozens of Infected attacking us, including the Tank. I heard Ostin shouting, but I couldn't turn away from the Smoker that was holding Rochelle captive. I continued to shoot at it. Zombies scattered around me and got in the way of the bullets.

Finally, Coach got the Smoker with a clean shot to the head, causing it to drop down from atop the car, and release Rochelle. She struggled to breath, and man oh man did I know how that felt from my encounter with a Smoker the day before.

A loud booming sound was heard from behind me, where I last saw Leslie and Ostin. I reloaded my Shotgun and killed a female-Infected before turning around to see what caused it.

I felt a pang of worry, but shook it away. Our blue-van that we were driving previously was upside down on the road. Was that Tank strong enough to pick it up and throw it there?

Nick ran by me, and Ellis did too. They were shooting at the huge-ass zombie still.

Coach was able to help Rochelle up, and they were fighting the other Infected while I began to shoot the biggest zombie along with the others.

My eyes scanned around for Sofie, Ostin or Leslie, but they must have run off somewhere because I couldn't see them. We should have at least tried to stick together and not scatter so much.

It took a few more minutes before the amount of Infected lessened and the Tank to finally give a loud and long roar before falling down in middle of the street. _I can't believe we killed it! _I thought. We were lucky to dodge it most of the time. I guessed it was because it didn't set its mind to only one of us, it tried to attack everyone, and failed to do so. _Now that's what I call teamwork._

We finished off the rest of the zombies.

I searched to make sure everyone was around. I saw Sofie by our blue-van, she seemed distracted. I turned to see Coach supporting Rochelle, and Nick and Ellis gathering themselves. My chest pounded. I scanned around further. "Dammit," I breathed.

Rochelle looked up at me. "What's wrong Daniel?" She asked, exhausted.

I took my time before responding. I gazed about for a few more seconds and then looked back at Rochelle and the others. "Where's Ostin? Leslie?"

Sofie signaled to herself. "Guys…" she said. "Over here."

Worry engulfed me. I walked over to Sofie and to the blue-van she was kneeling against.

"Shit," Coach murmured. "What's under there?"

Sofie sighed, depression seeping along with it. "Help me flip this car. I-I think," she paused and shook her head. "I don't know."

I knew what was going on in her mind. Ostin or Leslie was under the van. Maybe even both. I was frightened by it—the thought.

Four of us pushed against the car—but carefully, we didn't want to risk making matters worse if Leslie or Ostin were under the vehicle. Two others, Rochelle and Ellis, stood guard in case zombies approached.

We managed to flip the car after a few minutes.

My heart panicked at the sight, and my mind struggled to think.

Ostin was before me, where the car was, sprawled over another body. I didn't want to look.

Sofie gasped but it sounded more like a sob to me. She quickly bent down to Ostin, whimpering his name, and cautiously turned him over. He was bloody, and under him Leslie lied. She looked undamaged in comparison to Ostin, but her forehead was bleeding.

"Crap," Coach said. He moved by Sofie's side and pressed his hand onto Ostin's neck to check for a pulse. He checked again, this time on Ostin's left palm, and then again by putting his head to his chest. "He doesn't have…" Coach made sure once again. "He doesn't have a pulse."

You could see just by looking at Leslie that she was breathing. At least she was alive. I hated the painful sensation in my chest that I got when I looked at Ostin's unmoving form.

Sofie gently picked up Leslie, who seemed to be unconscious from the blow to her head.

I cursed the Tank inside my head, and I thought about how we shouldn't have gotten out of the car in the first place. Ostin was _dead _because we did that. I was thankful that Leslie made it though. Ostin must have moved on top of her on purpose, to shield her from the van.

We moved away from Ostin's body and walked towards the town for a minute or two.

Sofie was definitely hurting; I could see by the way she walked. She wasn't crying though, or even sobbing. I was surprised by this, Sofie knew Ostin even before I did, which wasn't by much, but still.

We stopped at the town entrance.

"Do we go in?" Sofie muttered while still holding Leslie in her arms. "I mean… There's no need waiting for something even worse to happen."

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here," Nick agreed.

We came into the town and shot the few Infected that came towards us. I still let my mind wonder to Ostin. _He's actually gone? _I asked myself.

"Let's check the homes for supplies," Coach boomed.

All of us advanced to the closest building, which was a small yard sale shop.

There weren't that many houses in the town. It was a meager place so that was expected. Every once in a while I glanced at Sofie to see whether she was okay. She never seemed to notice me though. I had the feeling that she was really upset.

"Did I ever tell you guys 'bout the time—"

"Please Ellis," Sofie growled. I expected the impact from Ostin's death to make Sofie sad, but she was mad it seemed—just waiting to take her anger out on someone.

"Okay…" Ellis muttered. "Sorry."

We entered the shop and looked around. There was blood splattered on the wall near a dead boy. I covered my mouth to stop myself from gagging at the sight.

"Jesus Christ," Nick groaned. "For fucks sake."

Rochelle shuddered and looked away from the horrid scene. We saw infected children before but the boy was slaughtered in such an obscured way that it was unbearable to look at.

Coach walked ahead deeper into the yard sale and we followed.

"Huh…" I heard a low groan and looked to see Leslie waking up. "What's going on?" She asked sluggishly.

"Hey, you're up again," Ellis said. "You were out cold for a while now."

Sofie let Leslie stand on the ground. "Oh, where are we?" She questioned.

"In a small shop," Rochelle answered from beside me. "We're checking for supplies."

Leslie didn't know about Ostin. Would she blame herself for his death? It was possible; she was only twelve years old. Little girls are unpredictable with their thoughts. Who would be the one to inform her anyway? It sure as hell wouldn't be me.

"Wait…" Leslie observed her surroundings. "Where are we?" She asked in her usual squeaky voice. "I don't remember what happened." She put her hand on her forehead and flinched when she came in contact with the bruise that probably blacked her out. "Ouch," she exclaimed, and looked up at Sofie.

I shook my head. _Here it comes… _I thought.

"It was the big Tank," Sofie said. "It hit you."

Leslie looked like she was thinking. "Oh, okay…" She blinked. "Alright."

* * *

We walked along the shelves and gazed at the little amount of things. People must have raided the place.

"Sweet…" I heard Ellis mutter. "There's a cool-ass Guitar over here."

Nick from behind me grunted. "Do we give a shit?" He asked. "No. Not me at least."

"Well, you don't have to be so mean, Nick." Ellis dusted off the guitar. "I was just sayin' is all."

_Grumpy-ass and Naïve-shit is at it again… _I thought bitterly. I was in a bad mood from the previous situations. I liked Nick and Ellis, but sometimes I just wanted silence.

After a moment Leslie tapped Sofie. "Uh…" She looked confused. "W-where is Ostin?" She asked.

The question was inevitable, Leslie was bound to get curious after not seeing the eighth member of our group for too long of a time.

Sofie shook her head. "I…" She paused. "He's gone Leslie," she answered bluntly.

Leslie didn't say anything. Her cute and curious expression turned into shock.

I had to say something—something to make things better, but I didn't know what. I walked over to Leslie's side and patted her shoulder lightly. "Don't worry, Les…" I comforted. "The rest of us are alright at least, we have to be happy about that." I wished that I could take my own advice. Why couldn't I just be happy that no one _else _died?

Leslie remained quiet, and we looked around the shop for another couple minutes before leaving. Ellis was the only one who found something of slight use, but there wasn't anything else.

"Let's go to the next house," Coach said while briskly walking to the building closest to the shop we just exited.

We followed him, shot a few stray Infected, and then entered the house.

Leslie stuck close to Sofie. Too close maybe. The little girl was practically attached to her leg. Sofie didn't seem to mind it at least.

"There better be something in here and not just some stinking Guitar for Ellis," Nick commented.

When we came in I lifted a rug in hopes of finding something of use.

Nothing.

We searched another couple of minutes before entering the kitchen of the home.

To my surprise, I saw something that I didn't expect to.

There was a girl—about Sofie's age, hunched over a bag that sat over a counter. She _definitely _wasn't infected.

Coach saw from beside me and immediately spoke. "A survivor…" He paused to look at me, and turned back to the person. "Who are you?"

The lady abruptly turned around to face us, her long black hair swooshed along with her. "Huh?" She was shocked by Coach's sudden voice.

"My names Rochelle," a voice said from behind me. "We came in here looking for supplies, you know, food and stuff."

Everyone was in the kitchen now to observe the new person. "I'm in here for the same reason as you then," the woman chuckled. Her accent was deep and it could easily be distinguished as an Italian one. She smiled. "My names Scarlett."

"You're obviously not infected," Coach started. "So you must be immune, right?"

"Of course," Scarlett responded.

I wondered whether she would be interested in joining with us, but I didn't say anything.

"You gonna come with us or somethin'?" Coach asked, apparently wondering the same thing as me. "We survivors need to stick together you know," he continued.

Scarlett didn't say anything but nodded after a moment.

"Great," Rochelle said. "More the merrier, and I'm glad to see _another_ girls face around here."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Women are emotional wrecks…"

That comment received a glare from Rochelle. "Anyway," she said. "We're just searching houses for extra food to have, something better than Granola-bars and canned fruits…"

"Well you won't find much in this town," Scarlett told us. "It's been raided of most of the usable things; I'm just trying to get whatever else I can find," she paused to look at everyone. "Well, at least I _did _find something: Other survivors," she grinned.

Scarlett's smile kind of reminded me of Ostin's in some weird way. She looked absolutely _nothing _like him. She was much prettier than he was too. I brushed it off as me being strange again because that was probably what it was.

"I hope other cities won't look like this place," Sofie said quietly. "It's so empty here."

"Yep," Coach agreed. "But we found another person, and that's a good thing," he paused to look at Scarlett. "My names Coach," he said. "That's Ellis over there, and next to him is Nick and Sofie," he turned to look at me. "That's Daniel, and the little girl is Leslie."

"Nice to meet you all," Scarlett offered her hand to Coach and he accepted. "So you are sure you don't mind if I come with you guys?"

Ellis nodded. "Yeah, we like havin' more people," he grinned.

* * *

We stepped out of the house after not finding any items of much use.

"Okay," Coach said. "Scarlett, have you been around here for long? Cuz' if you have than you would be the one to know where we should go for safety."

"Well I actually just got to this place a few hours ago," Scarlett told us while covering her eyes from the sun. "But if you want my opinion of where we go, I say we head out of this town and go north."

I nodded. "I agree with you, Scarlett. If this place has been raided of most of the usable things, there's no reason in staying."

"Yeah," Rochelle agreed. "I'm with Daniel and Scarlett on this one."

Everybody seemed to consent to the idea and we began north of the small town we were in.

* * *

About an hour in the trip we got out of the town. We found a small amount of food that was quickly eaten by us, and we found some painkillers that Nick put into his pocket.

Scarlett said that she had some snacks in her carrying bag, and she shared that with us. I really appreciated the new person to our group. She was nice to talk to, and kind of amusing to me sometimes.

It seemed that Sofie was still skeptical of Scarlett though, like she always was when she met a new person. I guessed that Sofie would eventually warm up to her, like I did, and not be so cautious.

"My legs are getting tired of walking," Leslie stated. She hung her head lugubriously and sighed. "Now that we're out of that town, what do we do?" She asked in her high pitched tone.

"We keep walking," Coach said from ahead of everyone. Despite is weight he lived up to his name "coach." He seemed to have the most endurance out of all of us, but he did eat the most, so that could explain why.

Leslie frowned. "Okay…" She probably wanted a break, but we couldn't stop for one just yet.

After a couple of minutes a zombie approached us, but Scarlett shot it with her VTR Sniper.

"Nice shot Scar," I commented. I admired how good Scarlett was with accuracy. She was really precise with her shots and never seemed to miss.

"Thanks."

We kept walking down the road. Our surroundings looked so swampy, or at least compared to the town we were in before. Were we heading towards a Swamp? _Damn, it sure looks like it, _I thought.

There were many zombies attacking us, but nothing we couldn't handle.

I heard a gargled moan to my left and turned towards the repugnant sound. All I saw was the usual trees, nothing else. I was about to look away when something caught my eye. It was one of those Boomers. It was behind two of the largest bushes inside of the swampy forest. "Boomer!" I shouted. I shot at it twice but missed both times.

The fat-thing came lunging from out of the trees. It was slow, but it almost managed to puke on Rochelle—who was the closest. It then came for me, to my surprise.

Scarlett gawked at the sight of the Boomer, and let out a quiet whimper. She moved behind me. At first I thought she was going behind me to guard my back and shoot at incoming other Infected, but then I realized she was just taking cover.

Ellis shot the Boomer and it practically exploded right in front of me and Scarlett. Some blood and pieces splattered on me, but not much. I didn't see anybody else get the nasty shit on them, so I was apparently the only one. I groaned and wiped the blood away from my face, attempting to be able to see properly. I turned around to face Scarlett. "You used me as a shield," I growled. I really wasn't _that _angry, I was just somewhat upset at the prospect.

"I'm sorry. I have a sort of problem with those Boomers…" Scarlett replied. "I didn't mean to use you as a defense." She seemed calmer now that the disgusting _fat bastard_ was dead.

I grunted and shook my head. "Whatever," I couldn't really stay mad for long anyway. I let the subject slide and continued to wipe blood off of my face. It was horrible to do so; there were actually _pieces _of the Boomer on me.

Nick chuckled and smirked. "You smell nice, Daniel. Maybe you should put some dog shit in your hair, it'd add to the odor_ real_ nicely."

Leslie giggled from beside Sofie.

_At least they're getting a kick out of it, _I thought while sighing.

* * *

As I expected earlier, we came to a Swamp after about half an hour of traveling. We were discussing whether to go through it or turn back.

Sofie and Nick were the only ones that had a real problem about going through the Swamp, but eventually the rest of the group outvoted them, and we decided to go anyway.

We noticed that Leslie was almost shoulder deep into the water, so Coach carried her on his back. I could've done it instead of him, but Leslie said I stank too much.

I looked at my watch. It was 3:35 PM. The day was going to come to an end before I knew it. Hopefully we would be able to get to a Safe-house to spend the night before it got too dark out.

After the first two minutes of going through the Swamp, I heard Nick grunt. "Shit!" He said. "All this swamp is gonna ruin my white suit!"

Rochelle laughed. "You mean the one with the zombie brains all over it? That one?"

"Brains come out, swamp water doesn't," Nick paused. "Don't ask me how I know that."

I shook my head at the two talking. At least it wasn't _Ellis _and Nick; they usually go at it longer.

Scarlett was beside me, she wasn't paying much attention to anyone really. I supposed she was lost in her own thoughts, which happened to me quite a few times before too.

"Hey guys, do you hear that?" Sofie asked from behind Coach—who despite even having Leslie on him, seemed to be walking the fastest through the Swamp.

I stopped to listen. It was a growling sound, but I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. "Yeah Sofie, I hear it," I said. _Dammit, it sounds like a freaking Hunter, _I thought while making sure my Combat-shotgun was loaded.

"Sounds like a Hunter," Ellis said. "Better watch out, don't want to get jumped on in a Swamp."

We walked more cautiously.

I shot a couple of zombies, and Coach took out one as well. I heard a loud growl behind me and turned around.

"The Hunter!" Rochelle shouted.

The Special-infected leapt onto Scarlett while snarling viciously. "Get it off!" She said, while hitting its face with the butt of her VTR Sniper.

We shot at it and Rochelle got the last bullet in before it finally gave in and fell off of Scarlett. I went to help her up. "Are you alright Scar?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Scarlett responded. She was soaked with swamp water now, but didn't look hurt.

Nick snickered. "Hey, now you both look like shit," he commented. "Good for you."

* * *

We continued walking and fighting for about forty minutes more. We ran into a different type of Infected that we decided to call "Mudmen" because they were almost completely covered in mud.

No one talked very much. It gave me the chance to think, which wasn't exactly something I wanted to do. I thought about all of the things that happened within just a few days. How my life changed _so _drastically because of some stinking flu. I thought of the people that became infected, the people that we _killed. _What if there could've been a cure for them?

It didn't matter anymore, I supposed. We were some of the few people left of humankind, and we _had _to kill those zombies. It wasn't our fault in the least. If we didn't fight back we would've been dead long ago. I hated it, but that was how it was.

"A Jockey, kill the Jockey!" Someone shouted, the words caught me off guard and made me stop thinking.

I turned around and saw a small laughing zombie jump onto Ellis.

It was laughing, actually _laughing_. I didn't know Infected _had_ emotions, but I could care less at the moment. We had to help the Southerner out before he got hurt.

* * *

_(A/N: Okay, that's Chapter four! I appreciate Constructive criticism, so Review and tell me what you think about this story up until now and tell me if there's something I need to improve on. :)_

_Scarlett Adolfo belongs to Madame Jasper, here's the link to her/his (not sure yet) profile page if you want to check it out: _ u/2420153/Madame-Jasper

_I kind of feel bad for killing off Ostin, because he is one of my first OCs, but someone has to die, am I right? _

_Anyway, where they are at is Swamp Fever, but I don't think I will be going along with the plot of Left 4 Dead 2 entirely, I'm doing my own thing, you know? _

_I hope you liked this Chapter, I sure had fun writing it... So, yeah. Thanks! )_


	5. Chapter 5: Sofie's POV

"This thing is _ridin'_ me!" Ellis shouted.

I didn't want to risk missing a shot to the Jockey and hitting Ellis, but I shot at it once with my Hunting-rifle anyway. The bullet hit the little zombie's arm but didn't make it budge.

Ellis was stumbling around, I was afraid he was going to fall down from the looks of it. "Get it off me!" He urged.

I glanced to my left. Scarlett was aiming her weapon at the Jockey. Daniel told me before that she was a Sharp-shooter. _I hope he's right, _I thought.

_Bang!_

Scarlett shot.

_Bang!_

Again.

The first shot from Scarlett's VTR Sniper made the laughing zombie almost fall off, and the second shot got embedded in its skull, causing it to land with a thump.

"Nice!" Daniel praised.

Since that was taken care of, I went to help the others with the Common-infected. We finished killing the zombies within just a few minutes.

I heard Ellis sigh. "_Phew_, I hate them things," he told. "Thanks for shootin' it."

"No problem," Scarlett answered.

"Everyone okay then?" Coach asked.

I nodded. "I think we're fine. How are you Coach? You must be exhausted carrying Leslie around like that."

Coach laughed. "She's not heavy," he shook his head. "But I wouldn't mind havin' someone else carry her for a while, so I can catch my breath."

I had to carry Leslie before when she was unconscious, only for a short while however. I would probably wear-out pretty fast if I had to hold her again, and especially while walking through a Swamp. It was hard to get through the water, at least for me. And I didn't want to go through the Swamp in the first place, but Nick and I's votes weren't enough to turn us away from it.

"No one really needs to carry me," Leslie said. "I can walk here… I think."

Nick chuckled. "Sure, if you want to get drowned." He didn't seem to care much for kids, and made no effort of softening his tone around Leslie.

"Sweetheart, don't worry about it, I'll carry you," Rochelle insisted. "You can't be that heavy."

"Okay…" Leslie muttered in response. I thought it was cute the way Leslie spoke. She always sounded so high-pitched.

* * *

We advanced through the Swamp for about two hours, with Rochelle and _sometimes_ Ellis or Coach carrying Leslie. When we were out of the Swamp Leslie was able to walk on her own.

Up ahead of us we saw something that made everyone light-up.

"Safe-room!" Coach boomed. "C'mon, let's get in there."

I listened to him, and so did the others. We were tired and injured, and needed a place to rest for the night. Daniel told us that it was already 6:40 PM according to his watch. We basically made it to a Safe-house just in time before it got too dark, and we were out of the Swamp finally too. The dry land felt great.

When we got inside we made sure that the windows and the two doors were barricaded with wood and such. It was just a small Cabin, with only one other room and a kitchen, but it was safe.

I stretched after putting my bag and Rifle on a nearby table. _It looks like this place belonged to just one person_, I thought. I wanted some dry clothes to put on, so I searched around. I came across a tiny closet with shirts and pants for men in it. A guy must have owned the Cabin before. _Who would want to live near a Swamp? _I wondered while taking out a Button-up shirt from the closet.

I walked over to Daniel who was checking out a stove in the kitchen. Electricity did not work for the Cabin, so there was no way we could use it.

"Hey Dan, I found some dry clothes in a closet in the Main-room over there," I said. "I picked out a Button-up shirt that I thought you'd look nice in." Smiling, I handed it over to him.

Daniel laughed. "Thanks, but I don't usually wear those types of shirts," he grinned. "I'll check out that closet though, maybe I can find something I like."

That was right. Ostin was the one who wore Button-ups; Daniel seemed to like plain T-shirts. I chuckled. "Sorry then, but you _would_ look good in one of these, just telling you."

"Whatever you say," Daniel said. He exited the kitchen and went to look for the closet with cloths in it, or at least I assumed.

We had to use our flash lights in the Cabin because the lack of electricity. It was dark and so no one could see very well without them.

I followed Daniel and took a seat on a chair next to the table that I laid my bag and gun on previously. I heard Coach and Rochelle talking nearby, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Hey," Leslie said from behind me. She sat on the chair to my left. "What are you doing?"

I smiled. "Nothing really. What is there to do?" I laughed.

Leslie giggled and scooted towards me. "When I'm alone I like to think about what I did in the past hour," she told. "It's fun to do that."

"Sure, for you maybe," I said. "But I'm the exact opposite. I try to find things to distract me from my thoughts."

I heard Scarlett laugh somewhere to my right. I searched with my flash light in an attempt to see her. Finally, I spotted her brown baggy pants in the little light I had. I guessed she was just speaking with someone.

I sighed and continued to talk to Leslie for a while. The little girl and Daniel were the only ones I really felt comfortable around. Well, I _did _feel comfortable around Ostin, but he was gone now…

Eventually we decided to go to sleep. Nick and Daniel would stay up for the first shift, and they would wake up whoever they pleased to take the next.

There was only one blanket, and we gave it to Leslie.

I lied on the cold wooden floor. I wanted to fall asleep but no matter how much I tried I couldn't. I _hated _sleeping in the same room as so many other people. In fact, only about two feet to my right laid Scarlett. I listened to her breathing for a while. I heard other people turning and such. It kind of annoyed me, but I brushed it off and continued to try to fall asleep.

My family crept into my thoughts. I realized that I missed them _so _much. I wanted this to end, but it wouldn't. Not for a while.

* * *

"Wake up, cupcake."

"Huh…?" I looked around. It was pitch black so I couldn't see anything. "What's going on?"

I heard a chuckle. "It's time for you to take the next shift." I recognized the voice as Nick's.

"Right," I said darkly. I fumbled for my flash light but couldn't find it. "Say, where's—"

"Here." I felt someone grab my hand, presumably Nick, and put something in it. "Your flash light."

"Thanks," I muttered. "Where's Daniel? He was taking the first shift with you wasn't he?" I turned the flash light on and pointed it around. I didn't feel comfortable talking with Nick very much. Wasn't he a Conman? It didn't matter; it was just me being paranoid.

Nick was in front of me, but I couldn't see Daniel. "He's behind you, waking up that Italian lady. She's gonna be your guard duty partner," he told me.

"Scarlett, you mean." I laughed and turned around.

"Yeah, yeah, doesn't matter to me," Nick said.

I only had to search a little bit before seeing Daniel waking Scarlett.

"Anyway, its 11:00 PM, I'm going sleep," Nick said. "Have fun staying up doing nothing for two or three hours."

"Whatever Nick," I said. "You just make everything seem worse than it actually is."

Nick walked away, and I stood up. "Hey, you two," I greeted Daniel and Scarlett.

"Hey Sofie," Daniel said. "Sorry about waking you gals, it was Nick who decided on it," he chuckled.

"That's fine," Scarlett said. Her Italian accent was always there, even when she only spoke a little. I had no doubt she was from Italy.

Daniel sighed. "Anyway, I'm gonna go catch some sneeze, if you don't mind. See you later," he said, brushing past me.

"Bye…" I murmured. I didn't enjoy the idea of staying up so long with Scarlett. What would we talk about? She seemed nice, but I didn't trust her much. Why couldn't I have taken the shift with Daniel?

Scarlett walked over to the nearest window after Daniel disappeared, and sat on the chair close to it. She patted the seat next to hers. "You can come and sit here if you like."

"Thanks," I said.

We sat together in silence for a while. I was going through my head in search for words to say, but I just couldn't think of anything. I decided that we probably didn't need to talk, why should we? There wasn't anything that we could speak about. I peeked out of the barricaded window. I couldn't really see much because of how dark it was. Were there Infected out there? I didn't know, and probably wouldn't find out.

I waited for a while. Was it going to be like this the whole time we stayed on watch duty? It was almost... Awkward. After a couple of minutes I managed to think of something to say. "You came from Italy right? Is it nice up there?"

Scarlett looked at me. She nodded. "Yeah, it is nice."

I expected a longer answer. I guessed she didn't feel like talking very much either. I continued the conversation anyway. "Did you move here, or were you on vacation?"

"I moved to Georgia with my boyfriend, Peter." Scarlett replied. I couldn't tell if she was smiling or not. It was too dark, and I didn't want to point my flash light at her face.

I hoped that I didn't make her upset with my questions. I was just trying to kill the awkward silence. "I see," I said simply.

"You lived in Savannah?" Scarlett asked.

"Uh-huh, I lived in an apartment with my roommate Maggie," I answered. I didn't feel as out of place talking to Scarlett as I did before, but it still felt odd.

"What did you work as?" Scarlett questioned, she coughed before saying anything more. "I used to study wolfs."

I laughed. "I was a Bagger at Walmart. Not a very interesting occupation, is it?"

Scarlett didn't say anything, but chuckled as well.

We continued to chat for a few minutes, but the state of the Cabin returned to its awkward quietude afterwards.

* * *

About two hours passed in mostly silence. Nick was right. It was _very _boring to keep watch. I almost fell asleep twice, and Scarlett had to shake me to stop it from happening a whole three other instances. I felt embarrassed about my lack of ability to be able to stay alert.

We finally decided to wake up the next couple of unlucky people to take over the shift. If I was correct about how much time went by while we were up, it was 1:00 AM. But Daniel was the guy with the watch, so I wasn't completely sure.

"Leslie won't have to stay up, so we're at an odd number of people," I said. If Coach were to say awake with Ellis, then Rochelle would have to take the next shift by herself, or wake up me, Scarlett, Nick or Daniel. But that would be unfair for the person who had to take the extra hours. "What do we do?"

"I'm not sure. Let's wake up Coach for now," Scarlett replied. "See what he thinks."

We shook Coach awake, and told him about the odd number of people.

Coach shook his head. "I'll just take the extra hours, no need to worry."

I sighed. Why did we have to do guard duty anyway? Up to now no zombies have ever attacked us while we slept, so why the extra caution. One of us at least would probably awaken if there was a sudden noise. "Whatever you say Coach," I paused. "But if you get too tired, I _suppose _you could wake me up and I would take over again."

"Yeah sure," Coach smiled. "Now you two go back to sleep, I'll go wake Ellis. Don't forget to be well rested when the mornin' comes."

"Thank you," Scarlett said.

We went back to the previous spots that we slept on, while making sure we didn't step on anyone in the way.

* * *

I woke up to a small ray of sunlight beaming through a crack from the barricaded window. I stretched and gazed around. The Cabin looked different with the light coming in—I could actually see basically everything, not just the places where I pointed my flash light at. I noticed that the walls had words and such written on them. Things like: We're all going to die!

It was disturbing to say the least. I yawned and stood up.

"Good mornin' Sofie," a voice said from behind me. "How'd ya sleep?"

I turned around to see Ellis and Rochelle sitting in the chairs by the window

"Fine. I slept fine," I paused. "You?"

Ellis chuckled. "Yeah, I slept good, though the floor wasn't too comfy, so my back kinda aches."

"Mine too," I grunted.

Daniel and Scarlett came walking in from the kitchen, followed by Leslie. "Hey," Daniel greeted me. "You slept a long time. Nick awoke just a little while ago, but you're the last to get up." He smiled. "We're heading out at 10:30 or so, gotta wait until everyone is ready."

I nodded.

Coach walked in from the kitchen and Nick was behind him. I wondered what everyone was doing in the kitchen, was there some food inside? I could've gone for something like a plate full of boiled potatoes covered in gravy, some corn with salty butter spread over it and a steaming hot steak with chicken strips on the side. I realized that I was _really _hungry. I knew, though, that there were only things like Granola bars and canned stuff. I hated the taste of canned foods, they weren't healthy either.

I frowned, we were in a zombie apocalypse and I was thinking about what I wanted to eat next. I went over to the table where I left my gun and bag on and made sure my Hunting-rifle was reloaded. I started thinking about where we were heading. Did they have a plan?

I turned to the others. "Hey, guys, have you got any ideas of where we'll go?" I asked.

"Not really," Coach told me. "N'awlins is the only place that is standin' in the country. There ain't no way we're gettin' there without a boat, or a helicopter. And unless we find a dock or somethin', that ain't happenin'. So we're gonna keep heading the way we're goin'. Maybe we'll get lucky."

"Ah…" I said. I felt somewhat disappointed. I already knew about New Orleans, but other than that knowledge, we were basically just going around blindly, trying to survive.

We got ready for another day of traveling. I made sure I had everything that I needed; I didn't want to risk leaving anything of use behind.

Coach opened the exit, and we headed out, risking our lives doing so. At least we didn't have to go through anymore swamp water. That was something to be happy about. We fought a few Infected, but not many. There weren't any Mudmen, which of course was a good thing.

Ellis told stories of him and his buddy Keith. I listened but never said anything. Ellis' stories always seemed to bother Ostin before, but Daniel and I never minded. At least I didn't think so.

I thought about Ostin while we traveled. I wished that he was still with us. I wished that the Green-flu never even happened, and that I was back in my little apartment in Savannah. I knew that it was impossible, but I kept wishing.

* * *

We came across something after an hour of traveling. A crashed Airline is what it was. We checked inside of it for valuables and found a First aid kit and some needed ammunition.

"Hey, come look over here," I heard Ellis say. "There's stuff written on the walls."

Coach walked over and so did I, curious of what he was speaking about.

"It says somethin' about a Plantation home nearby," Ellis told us.

I began to read the text:

_There's a Plantation home, south of here._

_Run to the Plantation home, there's a dock near it!_

_Stay here and you'll die._

"What do you think, Coach?" Rochelle asked, from beside me.

"I think we take our chances and try to find this Plantation home," Coach replied.

It sounded like a plan to me.

* * *

_(A/N: Chapter five! I'm glad that I got done with this one; I knew it was going to be sort of boring to write. I appreciate critiquing and suggestions to improve my story, so if you want to say anything leave a review or PM me._

_Nothing much happened in this Chapter, but at least they got out of the Swamp and are heading for the Plantation home. _

_Next Chapter is going to be Third person finally. I need a break from all of this "me, I and we" words. Lol._

_If anyone still wants to suggest an OC for me to include in this story, I'd be willing to accept, there's no guarantees however._

_Thanks!)_


	6. Chapter 6: Scarlett's POV, Third person

The survivors advanced south from the Airline. Thirty minutes passed and they still did not make it to their destination. Scarlett always stayed close to the back of the group, killing zombies that were unnoticed by her companions.

They were going through a small town it seemed. At least it looked like the Plantation house was getting closer.

Coach insisted they look in most of the occasional buildings that they encountered in hopes of finding either other survivors or supplies. Everyone agreed and searched through the homes.

After they were done they continued on.

"Man, I wonder how far the Plantation house _really_ is," Ellis said. "I mean those people who wrote about it could've at least said how far it was, instead of just tellin' us to go south,' that's just bullshit."

"We don't know those people. They could've been dying when they wrote that down," Daniel said.

"That ain't no excuse…"

Scarlett tried to pay no attention to the people talking, and studied her surroundings more. It was gloomy. The trees were drooping and appeared wet. She tried to listen for anything other than her fellow survivors talking and their footsteps, but heard nothing.

Daniel slowed his pace and walked closer to Scarlett after a moment. "Geez, can you believe Ellis sometimes?" He shook his head in an annoyed manner. "He's so naïve."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Scarlett agreed, though she didn't pay attention to half of Daniel's and Ellis' conversation. "But we all have our flaws, no?"

"I guess," Daniel laughed. He shot a zombie before he continued talking. "Anyway, I'm just hoping this'll end soon. I hate traveling all the darn time," he paused and grunted. "It's making me physically _and _mentally sick."

Scarlett nodded and said nothing more.

"Shit, look over there!" Coach shouted, catching everyone's attention. "That's probably the house, ain't it?"

Everyone saw what Coach was talking about and that he was probably correct. The house was large, even in the distance.

"Come on then," Rochelle said, waving her hand for everybody to hurry. "Let's go check it out."

They walked for a few minutes, killing the Infected that charged at them. They finally made it to the gate-entrance of the Plantation-house, and were relieved by this. In the distance they could see some swamp water, a lake.

Everyone took their time to look around for a few minutes.

"Guys, hold up." Sofie walked over to something. "This—this is a radio."

"Huh?" Coach said as he approached Sofie. "Damn, let me see that."

Coach fumbled around with the radio for a couple of minutes. It made a static noise and he got startled back.

It sounded like someone was talking, but Scarlett couldn't make out what it was saying. Coach reacted quickly and talked into the radio. "Hey, anyone out there? Can anyone here me?" He asked.

They watched the radio with curiosity

"Why hello there. I haven't heard another voice out here in three days since my wife got bit. Where y'all at?" a Cajun accent asked through the radio, sounding excited.

"We're at some big Plantation place," Coach replied.

"Yeah? How many of ya is there?"

Coach looked at everyone and counted. He turned back to the radio. "Eight."

"Good, good. Yeah, ol' Virgil will come and get ya. Sit tight now, don't go nowhere. I'll be there with my boat in a few minutes."

Everyone exchanged glances before Daniel said something: "Do you think he'll be able to take us to New Orleans, or maybe somewhere else somewhat safe?" He asked, still beside Scarlett.

"Sure hope so boy," Coach answered.

"Let's get in that Plantation house, maybe we'll find some useful things to take with us," Rochelle said.

* * *

The survivors started walking towards the house. Scarlett heard in the distance what sounded to be like a lot of zombies. _That better not be a horde… _She thought. If it was, they'd have to survive until the man in the boat came over. It wouldn't be a problem for Scarlett—she was intent on living.

There were a few Infected about and Scarlett shot the ones to the left.

The door to the Plantation house was shut closed, so everybody decided to climb a latter and go through the window. Scarlett started climbing last. In front of her Leslie was being pulled up by Coach, and when Scarlett reached the top, he helped her up as well. "Thanks."

"No problem," Coach replied.

Everyone went through the window, and inside the room there was a large hole in the middle.

They stopped to stare at it for a couple of minutes.

"C'mon, let's hop down here," Ellis insisted.

The other survivors were hesitant but listened to Ellis and jumped down with him.

Scarlett heard the screams of an incoming horde, this time she was certain that was what she was hearing. "Infected…"

"Better stay close," Nick said.

The survivors checked around for supplies. There were many items: Ammo, First aid kits, Molotovs, Pipe bombs, and the oh-so dreaded _Boomer_ biles. Scarlett had a horrible hatred for Boomers. She took a look around the area she was in and assumed the place must have been someone's last attempt at survival.

Everyone filled up on the useful things. Scarlett enjoyed the large amount of Ammo—she needed some for her VTR Sniper.

"I'm going to stay at the entrance, and shoot the zombies coming from there," Sofie stated.

Scarlett's eyes followed Sofie as she walked down the stairs. She would need help down there, so Scarlett advanced down to the exit with her.

"Thanks, I was hoping someone come with me."

When Sofie reached the door she moved back and aimed. There were zombies coming, many, and they were about to be pouring into the house.

Scarlett was by Sofie's side and she killed a few of the Infected that got nearer and nearer to them. There were zombies being shot down left and right; _everywhere_. The other survivors were doing a damn good job from above them.

The zombies seemed to lessen by the minute. Before Scarlett was found by the other survivors she was alone most of the time—she realized that it was a good thing that she had teamed up with all of them. There was no way she could have killed all of the Infected by herself.

The assortments of sounds coming from inside and outside of the building were horrific, and Scarlett could only try to ignore them as best as possible.

"Grenade!" someone shouted from upstairs. A Pipe bomb landed on the ground and a ticking sound emitted from it.

Infected rushed towards it, stumbling on each other, grunting, slashing out randomly. It was disgusting. Scarlett shot the zombies that didn't go for the Pipe bomb, eager to get rid of as many as possible.

At the corner of Scarlett's eye, she saw something odd happen: Sofie abruptly stopped shooting, and looked around, almost dazed it seemed. What was she doing?

And then Scarlett knew.

Sofie reloaded and looked at her. "I think I hear a Tank. We got to go up to the others."

"Alright," Scarlett agreed. Tanks were tough, but she was confident that she could take one of them down, even by herself. As long as there wasn't any Boomer's around, Scarlett was okay.

The two hurried upstairs. Somebody was shouting, but they ignored it.

Daniel approached them. "Hey, you two okay? We got a big zombie somewhere, so everyone should stick together."

"We're fine," said Scarlett. She knew, though, that someone was bound to get hurt with a Tank around. "What about the others?"

"I think everyone's alright for now. You two just prepare yourselves," Daniel replied.

Screeches and roars were coming from everywhere now. Scarlett aimed her VTR sniper down the stairs and shot the zombies that were there. Blood was everywhere, but she tried to pay no attention to it. She was completely alert, and tried to scan everywhere at once.

"There it is!" Nick shouted from Scarlett's left. "Huge zombie, kill the huge zombie!"

She turned around to see the Tank thrashing at Coach and Ellis. Scarlett began to shoot it.

"Kill it!" Ellis shouted, trying to maneuver away from the Tank. He was trying to shoot it too, with his pistol. Was he out of bullets for his M60 that he had? Most likely, why else would he be using such a small gun for a Tank?

Scarlett got closer to the big zombie, unafraid of it. Admittedly she _was_ somewhat frightened, but only a little. Everyone was shooting it, and finally it—after hitting Ellis pretty badly—groaned and gave in. The Tank fell to the ground, causing everything to seemingly shake.

"Woo!" Ellis yelled. "Killed it, we killed it!"

Scarlett turned around to the sight of more zombies pouring in from the stairs. She reloaded as best as she could and shot at them.

* * *

About ten minutes passed and once the Infected were dead she backed off. "Finally…" she gasped.

The other survivors were recovering as well. It seemed that most of the Infected were killed, or at least Scarlett hoped. She wondered what had made so many of them gather around the Plantation.

"Let's go outside," Coach said. "I don't wanna wait here for more of those zombies to come over. But first, get some things if you need em'."

Everyone agreed, including Scarlett, and they got whatever supplies they needed. There were only a few zombies left it seemed.

Once they were outside of the house Scarlett checked around, and made sure everything was safe. No zombies were seen, none at all.

"When will the man in the ship come over?" Leslie asked. She was clearly nervous due to how silent everything was now. After the racket that was made earlier it was just odd, it being so quiet.

Sofie patted the girls shoulder. "We don't know," she said. "Hopefully soon."

The survivors walked out. They went to the edge where the swamp was. The water looked a little cleaner than the swamp they were at earlier.

Scarlett let out a sigh. There was no boat anywhere that could be seen.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting by the water's edge, they saw something.

"The boat!" Ellis chuckled. "He's comin' to pick us up. For a moment there I thought there wasn't really any boat or nothin', but that baby proved me wrong!"

"Oh, wow, am I _relieved_." Rochelle laughed.

"Amen to that," Coach said.

The boat got closer and within seconds it was by the dock. Everyone hurried towards it.

"_Finally_," Nick said.

They approached the boat and the door slid open. There stood a man looking about in his fifty's or forty's. "C'mon in, ya'll. None a' ya better be infected."

Scarlett hesitated. But soon after she saw everyone else going in she followed. "Thank you," she said as she passed by the man.

Instantly she felt the change in the temperature. It was nice and warm in the boat, whilst it was cold and droopy outside. It felt like a miracle had happened.

"My names Virgil," the man said. "I sure am glad to see so many other people. Been real lonely out here without my wife."

"The names Coach. I just want to say thank you _so _much for helpin' us out."

"No problem. You ought to follow me. Ya'll need to eat and get yourself cleaned up." Virgil chuckled. "I'll find somethin' small to give to ya to eat."

Everyone followed him without question. Scarlett realized how hungry she was. Her mouth was close to watering just at the mention of eating.

"I haven't seen someplace so clean since the infection started…" Rochelle muttered, looking buoyant.

* * *

They came into the kitchen and a few of the survivors were able to take seats in front of the table. There weren't enough chairs for them all, but Scarlett didn't mind standing. She presumed that talking would come after eating.

Virgil opened one of his cabinets and pulled out a few cans of tuna fish. "This is what ya'll can eat for now, and I'll cook you up something later. That okay?"

"Definitely okay with me," said Rochelle from one of the chairs. "I could care less about being picky."

Scarlett was shocked at how hospitable Virgil was. She was extremely happy. She didn't have to be afraid in this place. She was actually somewhat _safe _for once. How awesome was that?

* * *

_(A/N: Sixth chapter! I know this is a lot different from the video game, but I didn't want to make two Tanks come after the first. At least the survivors are safe now! :)_

_I appreciate constructive criticism, so if you have something to say PM me or review._

_I know that this one took a lot longer to update than my other chapters, I just started on another story so I've been busy doing that. It feels great, though, to write in Third person again. Been missing it. Lol. _

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Thank! )_


End file.
